deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rio Miyaichi
Rio Miyaichi is one of the main characters of the 2014 manga Ana Satsujin. The protagonist, Etsuro Kurosu, an unemployed college dropout first observes Rio after a failed attempt to hang himself pulls a hook out of the wall and makes a small hole. Kurosu sees into Rio's apartment and spends several days peeping on Rio until he witnesses an attempted rape ending in Rio killing her would-be attacker with a box cutter. Kurosu literally faints from the shock of witnessing the incident, but later goes to Rio's apartment to see if she is unharmed. She greets Kurosu warmly and cooks for him. Over time, Kurosu and Rio grow closer. In this period of time, Kurosu discovers that Rio is a serial killer, regularly luring men into her home with promises of sex, then sedating, murdering, dismembering them with a box cutter. Rio later discovers Kurosu has been spying on her but does not kill him, instead of seeing him as the only person who accepts her for who she really is. Kurosu and Rio become a couple. On a date with Kurosu at a baseball game, Rio states that killing comes as naturally to her as living itself, and that, as a rule, she only targets criminals. It is strongly implied that Rio cooks and eats her victims after killing them. Kurosu later witnesses Miyaichi murder one of his old acquaintances, Yamagiwa, from high school, and wants to know why she committed the murder. Rio is not there, but Kurosu finds out that Miyaichi has a "kill list" in a notebook, and his name is on the list, along with a motive. Both Kurosu and Yamagiwa were targeted because they witness Rio's crimes. Shortly afterward, Kurosu is sedated and wakes up in the trunk of a car along with Yamagiwa's body. It turns out that Miyaichi does not actually cook her victims, or at least not all of them, instead of selling them to Reina Enmeiji, an interior designer who makes furniture out of human body parts who incidentally is also as a nudist and either a hermaphrodite or a transexual. Reina attempts to kill Kurosu, but Miyaichi intervenes, stating that she is going to be the one who kills him. Battle vs. Mai Mashiro, Rena Ryuguu, and Satsuki Miya (by SPARTAN 119 A dark alley somewhere in Tokyo, Japan Satsuki Miya walked up to the severely wounded man lying on his back, all four limbs broken by a baseball bat wielded by her partner in crime, Kiyoshi Kakura. The rain poured down onto her victim, washing away the pool of blood he had exuded. As he lay there, terrified, Satsuki took one final photograph of his terrified face before she got out a length of wire from her coat pocket and wrapped it around the mans neck. After about five seconds, the man's body went limp. He was dead. Satsuki looked up at Kakura, expecting praise. However, instead, what she saw was a woman creeping up behind him, with a boxcutter in hand. "Kakura-san!", Satsuki said, "Behind you!" Kakura turned on the spot, just in time to see Rio Miyaichi slash at his neck with her boxcutter. Blood sprayed out of Kakura's neck. In less than a second, he collapsed to the ground, landing face down in a puddle of rainwater, dead. Satsuki was shocked, Kiyoshi Kakura, the man she had come to see as a brother, was dead. "No, this is all wrong", Satsuki said, "Kakura always told me, the chance of rain in the weather forecast was a code for the chance of success... and today it was 100%. This can't be happening!" Rio Miyaichi ignored Satsuki's delusional monologue, and lunged at her with her boxcutter. Satsuki jumped to the side, avoiding the strike, before grabbing Kakura's baseball bat and swinging it at Rio. The bat connected to the serial killer's torso, knocking Rio on her back. Satsuki then held onto the bat with one hand and got out her camera to photograph the last expression on the face of her victim. But something was wrong. Rio Miyachi displayed not a look of fear, but a sadistic grin. Rio pulled a syringe out of her coat and slammed it into Satsuki's thigh, injecting her with a fast-acting sedative. Satsuki Miya collapsed to the ground a Rio got up, before grabbing her by the hair and cutting her throat with her boxcutter. Satsuki Miya eliminated After making her kill, she got out her phone to call her "clean-up" specialist, Reina Enmeiji. But before she could, she heard a female voice speak from behind her. "Excellent work, Rio", the voice said, "You will be the star of my Machiya-kun's latest cinematic masterpiece" Rio turned to face a girl about the same age as her previous girl she had killed, as well as a boy about the same age, holding a camcorder. "And now, for the final act, the ultimate ironic twist- the after killing one murderer with a love of the camera, the vigilante serial killer dies at the hands of another!", Mai Mashiro said with an evil laugh. Mai produced an extendable nightstick from her jacket, and, with a flick of her wrist, she extended the weapon to its full length, before lunging at Rio. Rio Miyaichi evaded Mai's first strike- just from the speed at which she struck, Rio knew this was no amatuer. Lacking a decent parrying weapon at the time, Rio grabbed the lid of a nearby trash can and used it as a shield, blocking Mai's next attack which glanced off the lid with a loud "CLANG". Mai then made a downward strike, laughably easy to avoid. Maybe this girl wasn't as skilled as she thought. Rio only realized why this attack was so easy to block when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. While Rio had blocked low, she left an opening for Mai's second weapon, an awl, which she produced from her left sleeve, and thrust up, under the trash can lid-shield Rio was using. The spike of the awl easily went between Rio's ribs. Mai forced Rio to the ground and stabbed her again and again, spraying blood everywhere. After brutalizing Rio with over 30 thrusts of the awl and several strikes to the head with the nightstick, Mai Mashiro rose from Rio's mangled body, blood covering her practically from head to toe. She then put away her weapons, walked up to Tomohiro Machiya as she said, "Did you capture me beautifully?" "As always", Tomohiro said. Mai then kissed him passionately, still steeped in the blood of her victim, as she took the memory card from his camera. For Tomohiro, there could be no greater thrill, no greater turn-on, then the watching Mai create her murderous works of art, and immediately followed by the taste of her blood-stained lips. Little did Tomohiro know, this taste of the sick pleasure he now indulged in would be his last.... A few days later, the woods, Hinamizawa, Japan Branches caught on her clothing or scratched against her skin as Rena Ryuguu ran as fast as she could through the woods, before picking up following an old dirt road. Hot on her heels were a pair of mysterious figures in oni masks similar to those used by in the Hinamizawa temple. Mai Mashiro gave chase after the girl, their chosen victim for their latest snuff film, "The Curse of Oyashiro-sama". After hearing rumors of the cursed village, Mai and Tomohiro agreed it would make the perfect backdrop for their latest "masterpiece". Rena Ryuguu ran out of the woods, into a junkyard, where the trail ended in an old pit that had become the Hinamizawa town dump. Rena ran around a massive heap of garbage and past a bunch of old cars. Behind an old stack of empty wooden crates she found it, a the abandoned van that had become her hideout and home base for her "treasure hunting" in the dump. Rena entered the van and grabbed a nata she had found in the dump, she had used as a "treasure hunting tool", as well as, though no one else knew at the moment, the murder weapon in the death of Satoko's abusive uncle. Tomohiro Machiya stood on top of a broken-down car as he filmed Mai Mashiro advanced through the junkyard, a flaming torch in one hand and a meat cleaver in the other. Suddenly Rena sprang from the abandoned van swung at Mai. The hunter had become the hunted. Rena swung her nata at her Mai, who attempted to parry with the torch in her hand. The strike knocked the torch from her hand, where it was extinguished as it hit the ground. Mai rapidly slashed into the night, but Rena' whose eyes were accustomed to the dark of night, was able to evade Mai's strikes. Rena then made a two-handed slash from top left to bottom right. The end of her blade cut into Mai's throat in a spray of blood. The snuff filmer fell to her knees, then face down on the ground. For good measure Rena swung her nata downwards, practically splitting Mai's skull. Rena then raised her nata and turned to face Tomohiro Machiya. The sight of Rena silhouetted against the full moon terrorized Machiya to the core. His grip on the camera slackened, and it fell to the ground, the lens shattering. Tomohiro was too scared to feel any embarrassment as he felt his bladder release in shock. Machiya turned and ran, fleeing back through the woods. He had to have run about half a kilometer before he stopped. He was sure he had lost his would-be victim turned into his attacker, but, as he stopped, he thought he heard one extra step behind him. Machiya turned to see a dark figure behind him, but it did not appear to be the girl that killed Mai. Instead, the dark figure appeared to downward-curving horns sprouting out of its head. Machiya ran even faster. Was he having hallucinations, or was everything that had been said about the town, the curses, the demons, the murderous cults... was it all true?. Machiya ran out of the woods, onto a country road with a single light of a phone booth. In his paranoid state, all fear of being arrested for his own crimes was eclipsed by the terror of whatever lay beneath the surface of this town. As he was about to pick up the receiver and call the police, Machiya felt something in his arm. Looking down, he saw the veins in his arms wriggling as though something was crawling inside him. Then, Machiya felt the sensation in his neck. Machiya scratched and scratched, keeping going even as blood began to flow. He had to get these parasites out of his body. After a couple minutes, Machiya began to feel lightheaded, and collapsed, having literally cut his own throat with his fingernails. Machiya never knew he had contracted a little known disease known as Hinamizawa Syndrome. WINNER: Rena Ryuguu Second: Mai Mashiro Third: Rio Miyaichi Fourth: Satsuki Miya Expert's Opinions Rena won this battle because, of the four, she had the most experience in an actual fight. Mai, Rio, and Satsuki had only killed unsuspecting, unarmed victims. Another factor were Rena's superior weapons. For second place, Mai's superior weaponry allowed her to outfight the stealthier, more experienced Rio, in spite of her advantages. Satsuki was the most inexperienced of the floor, and thus placed last. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Evil Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites